


The Scratching Post

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: A snapshot: Cormoran does not enjoy babysitting cats





	The Scratching Post

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one shot I wrote. I’m writing a longer story but needed a break from it. Enjoy.

Robin arrived home, her umbrella leaving droplets of water all over the hall floor, and walked with aching legs into the sitting room to find Cormoran waiting for her, a stern look on his face and a can of cider in his hand.

 

“What?”

 

“Look at my leg.” He pulled his trouser leg up and looked from it to Robin and back again.

 

“It’s been blown off.” Robin said, trying to hide a smile.

 

“Ha Ha.” Strike said, unimpressed, and pulled his trouser leg down again to cover the metal bar of his prosthetic. Robin walked over and dropped down heavily beside him onto the couch.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, placing a hand on his knee.

 

“I’m done with those cats.”

 

This elicited a laugh from Robin which she quickly stifled as he looked sideways at her. He pulled his trouser leg up again and raised his leg so she could get a closer look. There were little scratches all the way along the silver metal bar, stopping just before the sock that peaked out from his boot. His sock also had multiple pulled threads and tiny tears along the top.

 

“They’re using me as a scratching post.” He said and his outraged tone made Robin bite her lip to stop a smile.

 

“Well stop leaving it lying around then.” Robin said, remembering the various times she’d almost fallen over his leg lying in the middle of their bedroom. Although in his defense it was generally only discarded in such a manner when they were hastily pulling each other’s clothes off.

 

“I’m not hiding my leg in the closet in my own home.” He frowned.

 

“Okay, I know.” Robin conceded and pressed herself to his side. Cormoran looked down at her and then wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer.

 

“Maybe we could trap them in the kitchen at night, while your leg’s off then.”

 

“We could trap them in a box.”

 

“Cormoran!” She slapped his chest and looked up to see a wry smile on his face.

 

“Ilsa and Nick would never know.”

 

“Yes they would. I’d tell them.”

 

“You’d choose them cats over me?” He asked, feigning offense. Robin uncurled herself from under his arm and just as her lips were about to reach his the door into the sitting room creaked open slightly and Ossie’s head appeared. Cormoran grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it at the door.

 

“Bloody bastard.”

 

“Cormoran!” 

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. I do not condone throwing pillows at cats. I, unlike Cormoran, would very much enjoy babysitting Ossie and Ricky.)


End file.
